The Cards of Remnant
by Dragon and Sword Master
Summary: Ozpin holds many things to his chest: his past, his family and the fact that he holds the key that could save or destroy the world. Another secret is a special book he has hidden in his school's library...that just so happens to fall into the lap of one Ruby Rose. Image done by avaloki on Fiverr


Dragon and Sword Master: Just to give everyone a fair warning, the Clear Cards that were in the latest anime will NOT make a showing here. I still need to read the manga, but I was a little disappointed with how the anime ended without any true conclusion. With that being said, I'm using the original Nineteen Clow / Sakura Cards that show up in the manga, not the fifty-two that show up in the anime.

_**That being said, I have nothing against the original Card Captor Sakura anime or the newest anime: Card Captor Sakura: Clear Card-hen minus the complaint above. Just want to make that perfectly clear.**_

Hopefully everyone will enjoy this. If you want me to continue with the story let me know by one of three ways: The best way is to review. Letting me know your, the reader, thoughts about this definitely make my day and know how I can improve as a writer. The other two ways is to add this to your favorite story or story alert lists. This lets me know that it's being read in some form or fashion and that makes my day just as much.

And…now that I've taken your time, I'll let you get to the first chapter of The Cards of Remnant.

_**Disclaimer: Dragon and Sword Master owes no property or stock when it comes to the show Card Captor Sakura and/or RWBY. They belong to the wonderful ladies that form up CLAMP and the late, great Monty Oum, may he rest in peace.**_

**Card 01: I just opened a Book, I didn't sign up to become a Magical Girl!**

A brunette wearing a crimson cloak stood in horror as she watched her older sister dash away and leaving her by herself, noticing how the blonde and her friends were chatting and gossiping away as if they hadn't been separated for months. Then again…her sister was usually up until the late hours of the night talking to them all. How her sister hadn't been caught was still a mystery to the brunette.

This was Ruby Rose, the teenager who got to skip ahead two years in order to graduate from Signal Academy and be placed into Beacon Academy. This was all because she had helped Glynda Goodwitch, a huntress, attempt to subdue a pair of criminals.

"Yang…" Ruby commented, sighing lightly as she was left on this big campus by herself without knowing anyone in the immediate vicinity, causing her to be worried. Yang knew that she didn't like big crowds like this… "This sucks," she then toed the concrete beneath her boots with a light sigh. Not only did she not know where the building that held the orientation that Glynda Goodwitch talked about on the Bullhead, but she was now in a new location in front of a large crowd. "I am so going to lay into her after this, she knows I hate crowds…" Ruby muttered as she picked a random direction to walk in, hoping that she was heading in the right direction, but she had no idea if this was true or not.

A few minutes of walking and finding nothing in sight, she sighed lightly before turning around and running straight into someone, falling on her butt in the process. "Sorry!" she quickly exclaimed, not realizing that the person had been holding onto a luggage cart and several of the cases went flying. Before she could get up and offer to help, she felt something cold and sharp pressed against her chin causing Ruby to freeze, not wanting to lose her life. She didn't notice this due to the sharp object against her neck, but the white-haired girl's servants were quickly opening the suitcases and checking the contents within. Luckily for Ruby, each vial of dust was unbroken.

"Sorry? Do you realize just what type of damage you could have caused?!" a white-haired girl asked as she stared down at Ruby with the tip of her blade still held to the skin for a few seconds before letting go. "Well? Answer me!"

"I just knocked into a suitcase accidentally, it's not like I broke a vase," Ruby replied once the pointy part of the rapier was taken away from her throat, a little angry that she had such a beautiful weapon placed there in the first place.

"And do you happen to know what was in those suitcases, hm?" the girl asked, keeping her blade close. Ruby had a feeling that if the girl didn't like her answer, then she'd be in for a world of hurt. _'Note to self…need to have a quick load weapon if I can't get to my Baby…' _she thought before she realized that the girl was still waiting for an answer.

"No."

"So, you're telling me that you knocked over these valuable containers,"

"By accident!"

"By accident, not realizing that inside are vials of Dust, which, if these suitcases weren't padded and had several other fail safes installed, who knows what type of atrocities could have occurred due to your 'accident?'

"I said I was sorry…"

"Sorry isn't good enough! Do you realize that this Dust is extremely valuable; that one wrong strike could cause an explosion? To cause an avalanche? Or worse?" she asked, glaring at the girl.

"Well, excuse me Princess for not knowing the intricate details of Dust and everything concerning them," Ruby said sarcastically before slowly getting to her feet.

"Heiress, actually," a black-haired girl said as she walked towards the two. "of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee," she added as Weiss looked down at Ruby with a smug smirk on her face, finally having someone recognize her for who she was. But if she expected more praise from the girl in question, then she was going to be sorely disappointed. "And it's also the same company that is infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners, just to name a few things."

"H-how dare you?!" Weiss exclaimed with a look of shock on her face before glaring at the girl who was wearing mostly black. She didn't have to take this, and in fact, she didn't as she stormed away from the two, her servants following a few seconds later. Because of this, she didn't hear what the girl in red shouted towards her after she had gotten herself off the sidewalk.

Dusting herself off and sighing lightly, Ruby turned back to her 'savior' and gave the girl a light smile before sighing softly. "Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day, huh? So…what's your name?" she asked as she saw that the ravenette was still there.

"Blake. And I'm sorry if I intruded on you, it's just that I'm not much of a fan of the Schnee family or their company," Blake stated as she explained why she interrupted their conversation.

"pfft…you're fine. I was actually about to channel Yang and ask if I could call her Elsa or something. Probably wouldn't have ended well…what?" she asked as she saw Blake laughing lightly at that.

"Nothing…I just never thought to connect the two, that's all," she said with a light smile on her face after hearing that comment, silently wondering who this 'Yang' person was. "Though that does sound like what I've heard about the Schnee family. Anyways, I was about to head over to the Main Hall for the first year's orientation, do you need some help getting there?" Blake asked while getting a nod from Ruby.

"I'd appreciate it. I don't even know where it is…" she admitted with a light blush, more so out of embarrassment than anything else.

"You…didn't get a map with your entrance papers?" Blake asked, surprised as Ruby just nodded, going with that particular lie. "Odd…" she muttered before glancing at Ruby with curiosity in her eyes. She'd have to bring that up at a later date.

"I know, right?" she said before asking where they should go. Once determining a location, Ruby was about to speed off…before she realized that only Blake knew where the exact location was. "Um…sorry. Habit," she said as an explanation as Blake just nodded her head in understanding.

"Its fine. Though are you sure you don't have a map? Or anything else?" Blake asked before heading in the direction where the main hall, and the orientation, was.

Ruby nodded her head at that. "Yeah. The only thing I remember taking was my ID Badge, but that's about it," which made Blake start getting suspicious of the girl. Not only that, but she was shorter than the other boys and girls that she had seen on her trip here. "Anyways, can we get off the subject of me being forgetful?" she asked as Blake nodded before letting a silence fall between the two for a few minutes. "So, um…if you're a huntress-in-training, you must have a pretty cool weapon, right? Can I see it?" she asked, hoping that she wasn't sounding annoying to her first new friend. "I'll show you mine in exchange," she added.

Blake thought about it for a few seconds and realized that it couldn't hurt before taking the weapon off her back before unsheathing it, showing the katana. Seeing her looking at it in awe, she smirked lightly. "Be careful, the sheathe is just as sharp as the katana."

"Noted. Can it do anything else?" she asked before Blake gained a smirk on her face and pressed a button near the sheathe, which quickly folded the blade portion of the katana and showed that it could turn itself into a pistol.

"Cool…" Ruby commented before reaching behind her and pulling out her precious and transforming it into her scythe form. "This is my precious, Crescent Rose. I made her myself!" she exclaimed with a grin. "And its also a gun…" she added, the grin still in place as Blake looked at it for a few seconds before all the pieces clicked into place.

"You said that you made this yourself?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard it correctly. After getting a nod from the brunette, the ravenette nodded to herself. "Is that the reason why you skipped a grade or two? Because of your weapon skills?" she asked as she saw Ruby's silver eyes widen as Ruby's hand quickly cover Blake's lips as she looked around, seeing if anyone else heard that.

Seeing Blake's amber eyes narrow, most likely in anger, Ruby laughed awkwardly and took her hand away and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry…I just don't want anyone to know about it. But yeah…I skipped two grades. What gave it away?" she finally asked, curious as to how the ravenette found out.

"Well…first off, you didn't have any of the stuff that would have been given to you in the mail, but that could have just been a mistake on your part. However, you act a little immature for someone who would normally be here if they graduated from a former academy. Second, if you created Crescent Rose from scratch, then you have amazing talent for weapon crafting, which isn't entirely bad. Gambol Shroud was originally just a dual weapon that I modified to fit my fighting style. And lastly…I don't mean to offend you here, but you are a little shorter than most girls here," Blake replied as she answered Ruby's question.

Ruby was floored at how Blake responded, not really prepared for such a thought-out response that she didn't realize they were in front of the Main Hall building. "Well Ruby, I'm sure we'll see each other in a few classes, so I'll see you around. If you need any help in any subject, just come and find me. I'll probably be in the library," she said before heading inside. Seeing that Ruby was still in front of the building, she shook her head lightly at that. _'Can't believe I did that…but still…she seems nice…'_ the ravenette thought before making her way inside and close to the stage. She assumed that was where the Headmaster was going to make his orientational speech.

Ruby shook herself out of her shock and walked into the building and looked out into the crowd hoping to spot the big mane of blonde hair that was her sister. She didn't have to look long though since Yang saw her first and waved towards her.

"Hey Ruby! Sis! Over here!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she finally made her way to her sister and once within range, pulled a few strands of hair loose while still glaring at her for a few minutes. "You ditched me…" she accused the blonde, seeing the older sibling wince lightly at that. "I told you I didn't know anyone else here, and at the first chance you get, you go to your friends and start catching up. Not even telling me where I needed to go, that there was a map, or anything else besides my ID card."

"Sorry…but hey! You found it anyways."

"Not without help. And that wouldn't have come if I didn't accidentally knock over some luggage and piss someone off for doing such a thing in the first place. She even worked out that I jumped two years and offered to help me if anything came up."

"Oh she did, did she? And where did she go?" Yang asked, wondering if Ruby had made up another imaginary friend like she did when first getting into Signal Academy. And she also wanted to hear about this other girl and give her a good reason why it wasn't a good idea to mess with Ruby Rose without a very good reason…

"She came in here, so she has to be a first year. I'm sure I'll see her again. She said her name was Blake; it can't be hard to find her," Ruby replied.

"And the other girl?"

"Her name is Weiss Schnee…she made sure to make that obviously clear too," Ruby replied before wincing lightly as she remembered how close she came to dying because of that girl's beautiful weapon. "Just don't kill her Sis. I'd rather not be expelled just a few days in," she deadpanned. Before Yang could reply, the doors behind the stage opened and two people walked in; an older gentleman wearing a scarf and having gray hair and handling a cane. The woman beside him was another blonde while wearing a long-sleeved white top and a brown skirt. She also seemed to have some type of cape as an accessory, but the color of it couldn't be determined since it protected her back.

"Hello everyone, my name is Ozpin Diggs and I am the Headmaster of this Academy. To the left of me is my assistant, Glynda Goodwitch. I assume that you all are very tired after the long journey here, so I will make this short. You have all traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. However, I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. We will teach you the necessary things to live, to survive…but that is only the door. We can bring you to that door, but we cannot make you go through it. That choice is up to you and you alone."

After that, the students that were in the crowd looked at Ozpin as if he grew a second head that was spewing fire at them. When he had finished and stepped back, Glynda stepped up to the microphone that was on the stage to give some final directions. "For tonight, all first-year students will be in the ballroom, where we trust that you will behave yourselves as the future hunters and huntresses that you are. Tomorrow, we will hold your initiation to see if Beacon Academy is right for you. This will not be an easy task, so be ready for anything. Until then, you are all dismissed."

"What do we do until then…?" Yang wondered out loud before looking around, looking to see her friends again before feeling a tug on the back of her shirt. Looking back at her sister, she let out a smirk. "Oh… hi there Rubes. Thought you would want to talk to your own friends by now…Ow! What was that for?!" she exclaimed before being hit on the shoulder.

"You know what Sis. And I thought you'd want to hang out with me, if only just a little," Ruby exclaimed, her silver eyes narrowing at her sister.

"Alright…jeez Sis, I'm sorry. I thought I said that earlier," Yang replied before blushing lightly as her stomach growled. "How about I treat you to dinner as an apology? And all the cookies you can eat afterwards?"

"…That's a good start. Lead the way sis," Ruby replied, assuming her sister had a map of the Academy since she had been officially accepted. Yang nodded and did exactly that, leading her sister out of the auditorium and towards the mess hall with her sister in tow.

Dinner started as an uneventful affair as Ruby got a balanced meal under the watchful eye of her sister while Yang got a hamburger and a few other things as sides. However, it all changed when Ruby saw a strand of white hair and quickly got nervous and looked for ways out.

"Sis?" Yang asked, worried.

"It's her! Weiss…" she replied while still looking for a way to use her semblance and get away from the girl that had almost killed her before her first day at school…all over a simple accident.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked, feeling her semblance activating and her eyes bleeding red. Seeing Ruby nod lightly in fear, she started stomping towards the girl and put the fear of Yang Xiao Long into one Ms. Weiss Schnee, having already put her tray of food down before doing as such. Ruby quickly did the same and ran towards Yang, not wanting her older sister to fight a battle for her.

"Weiss Schnee?" a voice came from behind the white-haired girl, causing said girl to look behind her at the blonde.

"Who's ask-" she started to say before the blonde picked her up by the shirt she was wearing, balling it up as she lifted the petite girl off the ground, her eyes widening in fear as she was held aloft.

"Let me get one thing **perfectly clear** with you. If I ever hear from my sister that you tried doing anything physical to her again, you will not like what I'll do to you," she exclaimed as her crimson eyes bore a hole into the light-blue ones of Weiss.

"Your…sis-ter?" Weiss was able to get out, even with her air being blocked by this brute's fist making it difficult to breathe.

"The girl in red from earlier that you almost killed. That girl. Her name is Ruby Rose, and she is my sister. So, if I hear you **ever** try anything on her again, you better run and run fast." She said before dropping the girl and turning around to go back to where she had put her food, not bothering to listen to the gossip that she just created or see Weiss Schnee glaring a hole in the back of her head.

"Yang…that wasn't necessary!" Ruby hissed out as she could only watch the spectacle unfold, unable to stop it from happening. "And I can take care of myself, you know that!" she added as the pair sat back down.

"Yes, it was sis. And even if I know you can take care of yourself, people still need to know that if they mess with you, then they have to deal with me. Friend, enemy or potential boyfriend/girlfriend," she replied before smirking lightly as she teased Ruby at the end of that statement.

"So…I won't get mutilated if I say that I'm a friend of your sister?" Blake asked from behind, having noticed Ruby in the line earlier. She was going to say hi before seeing the blonde girl making a bee line to Weiss and decided to wait. While she wasn't against seeing what unfolded, she had a feeling that Ruby's sister had gone just a tad too far.

"No, you won't Blake," Ruby said before glaring at her sister once again. "Blake, this is Yang, the sister who I mentioned earlier when I ran into Weiss," the shorter girl explained. "And this is Blake, the person who helped me deal with Weiss while someone wasn't there," she added.

"I said I was sorry Rubes…" Yang replied to her sister before turning around and extending her hand out so that Blake could shake it. "And any friend of Rubes is a friend of mine. And as she said, my name is Yang."

"Nice to meet you," Blake replied before shaking Yang's hand and then sitting down next to the crimson themed girl before starting to eat. If she was back home, Blake would have also had a book in her hand, but her stuff was already in the ballroom, and she didn't want to go through all the bags just to find a book.

"So…what do you like to do, Blake?" Yang asked as Blake was in-between bites, the blonde trying to get info about Ruby's new friend. Blake thought about it for a few seconds before mentioning that she liked to read, which surprised Ruby as she asked Blake what she read.

"Fiction mostly, but I also read fantasy and other similar things. Why?" Blake asked, wondering what else she would find out about the brunette. She was also curious about how the two were related, especially when they didn't look anything alike.

"Ruby here likes fairy tales and fantasies as well actually!" Yang exclaimed with a light grin, glad that her sister had found a friend who had similar hobbies as her. Yang tried to enjoy reading like her sister, but the activity didn't intrigue her as much; she liked being active way too much in order to sit still and read. With this fact in mind, she wouldn't feel so bad if she went off with her friends again.

"Really?" she asked, surprised. Blake would not have pegged her as someone who wanted to read and did it for fun. Magazines for parts, tools and what not she could see, but not fantasy and fairy tales.

"Well then…perhaps I can show her where the library is," Blake suggested, figuring it was the least she could do for Ruby. "Unless you wanted to take her there, Yang?" Blake added quickly thereafter. She didn't want to interrupt a sister moment after all; she had read that sometimes those come far and few between.

"While I would love to, especially since I, apparently, still need to make it up to my sis for ditching her earlier today, why don't you do it? You could make a date out of it," she said with a smirk as Ruby's face turned the same color as her cloak.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang!" Ruby whined, clearly embarrassed before quickly turning to her new friend. "Please ignore her, her semblance causes her brain to shut down at times, something about to much heat to the brain or something," she quickly said but was surprised when all she heard was Blake laughing lightly at it. Though her cheeks were just as red as Ruby's face was.

"It's fine. I've read plenty of times how sisters can act like that and since I have no siblings of my own, I took it with a grain of salt. Good to know that some sisters actually do act like that," Blake replied once her laughter calmed down.

"In fifteen minutes, the Mess Hall will be shutting down for the night. Please finish all your food before depositing all trash in appropriate bins," came over the loud speaker and not allowing Ruby to reply to either her sister or to her friend.

"Seems like a good time for your date, Rubes," Yang said with a teasing smirk on her face. She'd have to think of an appropriate nickname for the girl while Ruby was with her and hopefully come up with a good one. "And if you need me for whatever reason, you have my scroll," Yang added before getting up from the table and placing her tray in the trash before exiting, leaving the two alone within the chaos that was the Mess Hall.

"And um…that was my sister. I'm sorry."

"Actually…how are you two related? You don't look anything alike or even have the same name," Blake asked before her eyes widened as she realized that she probably came off as rude with her questions. "Sorry…I didn't mean to sound rude there."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders at that. "You're not being rude, Blake. In fact…I think you're like the tenth person who's asked me that over the years. Yang and I are half-sisters; same father, different moms. Though from what I've heard about Yang's mom…I'm glad she has dad's personality rather than her mom's."

"Oh?" Blake asked, now intrigued. She couldn't help being curious about what Ruby was talking about now.

"Um…that's really not my story to tell. And I doubt Yang would want to talk about it either. It's kinda a sore topic with her…"

"I'll drop it then."

"Thanks," she said before the intercom came to life once again, explaining that the Mess Hall was now closed for the night and would reopen at six in the morning. "Well…guess that's our cue to go. Think we can head to the library?" Ruby commented before remembering what Yang said before leaving and had her cheeks blaze up. "Erm…just as friends! I don't want it to be a date or anything like that!" Ruby added quickly thereafter, not wanting Blake to get the wrong idea.

Blake giggled lightly at that before nodding, mentally filing away how easy it was to get a rise out of the girl. _'I wonder…would she be okay with that?'_ she thought before seeing that Ruby was still waiting for an answer. "Sorry, and sure. We should also see if the Administration Building is still open so that we can get you a map of this place. I don't mind being your guide, but just in case Yang or I aren't around, you won't get yourself hopelessly lost."

"I wouldn't get lost!" Ruby childishly exclaimed before following Blake out of the building, Blake looking at her with a raised eyebrow at that, not realizing her bow twitched as well with that statement. Seeing the look that her new friend was giving her, Ruby just pouted at that.

* * *

Yang looked back at her sister and the new girl that Ruby had befriended. _'See sis, told you that you could make friends. You just needed to find the right common ground,'_ she thought before turning and running straight into another blonde. "Ow…" she muttered before hearing the male utter the same thing while slowly getting up off the floor. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was…oh hey, it's vomit boy!"

"That's not my name you know; the name's Jaune Arc. Short and sweet, isn't it?" he asked, a smirk starting to form on his face. However, it wouldn't stay on there for long.

"Still gonna call you Vomit Boy though, especially since some of your puke got on my shoes. Do you realize how long it took for me to get it off these boots?" She shot back.

"Oh, come on…you can't blame me for getting motion sickness…it was the first time I was on an air ship like that! Believe it or not, but motion sickness is a common problem amongst people…" Jaune replied as he stood up to his full height.

"Oh really? Then why were you the only one rushing to the bathroom?" Yang replied, curious as to what his answer would be to that. Honestly, she was just giving the male a hard time, seeing as she could tell he was honestly sorry about that.

"Well…I actually got nothing there," he admitted after a few seconds of silence before seeing the girl in front of him burst into laughter. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I'm just messing with ya. The name's Yang, future badass," she smirked as she held out her hand for him to shake. Seeing him take the hand, she smirked lightly. "So…that was actually your first time riding an air ship?" Yang asked, surprised.

"Um…yeah. Where I'm from, we don't have much in terms of travelling like here. No real need to ride one," he admitted after letting go of the handshake. "…And something tells me you're now going to tease me for that."

"Now why would I do that…?" Yang asked, sounding innocent, causing Jaune to sigh lightly at such a statement.

* * *

"Alright, so now that I have a map…where to next? We don't have to go to the library immediately," Ruby commented, actually wanting to explore just a little before having to head towards the auditorium for sleep.

"You really want to go there, don't you?" Blake asked with a light laugh as Ruby pouted. "Relax, I'm not teasing you Ruby, just making an observation," she added as her bow twitched again. She was enjoying her time with the smaller girl.

"Still not funny Blake…" Ruby commented.

"I'm sorry," Blake replied as Ruby nodded at that before getting to the doors of the library. Grasping the handle on it, the brunette was just about to open it before an announcement that covered the entire academy came on.

"All potential students report to the Auditorium within fifteen minutes and then it will be locked. Anyone not in there will automatically be dismissed in the morning!" Glynda's voice came through, causing the pair to look on in shock.

"That's a little harsh…" Ruby commented, but definitely didn't want to lose the chance that Headmaster Ozpin had given her after helping Glynda take on Roman and that mysterious fire user two weeks ago. Blake nodded as well to Ruby's comment about that. She didn't want to lose this one place where she could get away from her past…at least she hoped that was what this place would be for her.

"It does make a little sense though…"

"I guess. Comment still stands though," Ruby replied as she looked at the door with a forlorn expression on her face as she stared at the library wishing to go inside and browse the treasure trove within. "I'll be back tomorrow my precious…"

"…If you're acting like Gollum, I'm leaving," Blake deadpanned causing Ruby to blush lightly and shout at her to wait up before quickly catching up to her friend. _'It still feels weird saying that…' _she admitted as they headed towards the auditorium. Once they got there, they both saw that Glynda was outside waiting for them.

"Ms. Goodwitch? What are you doing here?" Blake asked, wondering if they were past the deadline and silently hoped they weren't; she didn't want to be on the run anymore. She wasn't sure if the blonde would respond or not.

"You are Ms. Belladonna and Ms. Rose, correct?" she asked before getting a nod from the two girls. Seeing her use a pen to check off something on a clipboard, Blake assumed that she was checking their names off and so that they wouldn't be shipped off in the morning. "And to answer your question, Ms. Belladonna, I'm here to make sure people are inside by the time the deadline is up, as well as lockdown any weapons that you bring inside, which will disappear when you wake up tomorrow. You two can head inside now."

Blake nodded at that as both she and Ruby headed inside. Seeing that there was a curtain that separated the room in half, she assumed that one half was for the males and one was for the females. Looking up, she saw that there was a sign that said the females were on the right while males were on the left. Then again, hearing the voices of Yang and Weiss arguing in the background clued them into what side was for what gender.

As they headed through the curtain for the female's side of the room, Ruby just sighed at the two. Hearing that sigh, Blake had a feeling that Ruby sometimes found that overprotectiveness spirit of Yang as a blessing and sometimes as a curse…just like in some of the stories she read. Hearing Ruby sigh at that, the ravenette knew that this applied to her new friend as well. "That bad?"

"You have no idea…I hope I'm partnered with her or on her team. It would be annoying, sure, but at least then I can keep an eye on her," Ruby replied before wondering if sleeping bags were first come, first serve or if they were somehow assigned to the bedrolls on the floor. Seeing her pajamas and overnight bag next to one, the young girl had her answer and headed over towards it. Seeing that Blake was a few bags away from her, she let out a soft smile, wondering if that was planned or if it was just luck, either way though she wasn't going to question it. Kneeling down to grab her things, she noticed the gym locker room/bathroom in the corner and headed towards it in order to get changed.

While this was happening, Blake took a look at her surroundings while also making sure to notice any entrance and/or exit into the room. There was the obvious one which was the door, but there were also a few windows that could be reached…if one were to get inventive that is. _'Stop it. You're no longer in that life,' _she thought, shaking her head lightly to dispel those thoughts. So distracted by her thoughts, she didn't hear Ruby come up until she was right behind her and calling her name, causing her to jump just a tad.

"Blake, you okay?" Ruby asked with concern in her voice as she nodded lightly at that. Smiling lightly at the answer, Ruby started looking around before sighing lightly at how far away her sister was. Though it could be a potential explosion seeing as a few bedrolls away was Weiss Schnee.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she quickly replied, hoping that Ruby would buy the believable lie. In fact, she wasn't okay, especially since she prided herself on the fact that no one could sneak up on her and yet Ruby had done so easily. _'Am I losing my touch?'_ she thought before noticing that there was an elder female in front of the entrance to the area for the females.

"Lights out in fifteen minutes girls, and then I suggest you get some sleep. Tomorrow will be a busy day for you all and the less sleep you have, the harder the tests will be," the female professor stated before everyone started heading towards the bathroom area, both Blake and Ruby hearing a scuffling coming from the male's side as well, assuming that they got the same news from a professor that they had a few minutes ago.

"Sorry for scaring you Blake…I didn't mean to," Ruby whispered as she noticed the ravenette had jumped before being able to ask if it was okay to sleep next to her, since she was pretty much the only person here that she knew well enough. When asked why she was asking the question in the first place, Ruby got a light blush on her face before looking down and mumbling something. Blake smiled lightly after that before nodding lightly, having a feeling that the girl didn't want to be next to the person who almost killed her, sister or no sister.

"I assume you don't want to sleep next to the person who almost killed you, sister or no sister, right?" Blake asked after a few seconds. Finishing the page that she was on, she turned towards Ruby and gave the girl her full attention. Seeing the girl nod at that, Blake thought about it for a few seconds before closing her book and gave the girl the okay to do exactly that. Seeing Ruby's smile gave the girl the opportunity to smile as well at that.

"Lights out ladies," Glynda said as she popped her head in. A few seconds later, the whole room became enveloped in shadows. While she could still see fine, she knew that Ruby and any other human didn't have that luxury. Not knowing what else to do, she listened to make sure that Ruby fell asleep and once hearing the tell-tale signs of her even breathing, Blake smiled lightly before going to sleep herself, not knowing about the events that were going to form soon after. It would make quite the story though…

Hours passed in quiet silence as each of the future Hunters and Huntresses slept, one brunette had woken up due to a bad nightmare. Looking around, panic was found within her silver eyes as she didn't realize just where she was or what she was doing at the moment. As she woke up more, and got her breathing under control, she remembered where she was: Beacon Academy.

_Ruby Rose…_

She whipped her head around, sworn that she had just heard someone calling out her name, but she noticed that no one else was awake. Hearing her name spoken again, Ruby knew she wasn't just hearing things this time. Slowly getting out of the bedroll, she stayed silent for a few seconds as she rose to her full height. Once doing so, she let her eyes adjust to the light that was coming in from the window so that she could see where people were spread out. Luckily for the brunette, they were spread in a grid like pattern and Ruby quickly made her way towards the door, doing her best to stay quiet. Once at the cloth separator, she moved it to the side to see if anyone was guarding the door and once again, she was in luck. The teachers, in their 'infinite' wisdom, decided that the teens there could be trusted well enough and stay in the groups.

Then again, they had been checked before the lights were out. Ruby just assumed that it was either they really did trust the teens to go to sleep after the lights went out…or that they were idiots. '_I hope it's the former…_' she thought before tiptoeing towards the entrance. Opening the door as silently as possible, Ruby smiled softly at seeing that it wasn't locked.

'_Please Ruby…Come…'_ Ruby heard once she was outside the auditorium doors. Whipping her head to the side, she was trying to figure out who was calling her name and for her to come towards whatever this thing was. Normally while she hated anything to do with ghosts and the supernatural…she had read enough stories to know that a mysterious voice calling the protagonist usually led to an adventure. Sometimes a good one…and sometimes a bad one, but always an adventure. Feeling the voice guiding her towards the library, she carefully made her way there.

'_This is just like that one game Yang likes to play…the one where that guy hides in a box…'_ Ruby thought as she made sure not to get into any of the lights that were from the groundkeepers and various other staff members that were tending to the school while everyone slept. She didn't want anyone knowing that she was out here when she should honestly be asleep. A few minutes later and she was in front of the library doors. She had a feeling that the doors would be locked, but she had to make sure. With that thought in mind, she went up to the doors and softly pulled on them. Gaining resistance, she sighed lightly.

"I hate being right…" she muttered to herself before looking around. While she did see a few windows that would let light into the library, she had a feeling that those were locked just as tight as the door, even tighter since she doubted that they would open even during the day time. And she didn't want to make it obvious that she broke in either, meaning that breaking the glass was also out.

Looking around and making sure that she was absolutely alone, she reached into the inner lining of her cape and pulled out a small rolled-up leather satchel before putting it on the floor and unrolling it, several small tools being shown in front of her. This was Ruby's specialized lockpicking set. "Thank you Dustnet…" she muttered before going to work, placing her ear against the lock as she used her set of tools to move the tumblers into place. Ten minutes later, she heard the final tumbler move into place and the latch make a small unlocking sound.

Grinning lightly, Ruby picked up her set and rolled it back up before putting it back in the hidden compartment of her cape and slowly rose and placed her hand on the door and slowly pulling it open. She didn't know if the door would creak or make any sounds. And after all the work she did to get in so far, she didn't want it to go to waste because of a squeaky hinge. Smiling lightly before going inside, she took a moment for her silver eyes to get use to the light that was coming in.

_You made it! Please…come find me…_ the mysterious voice spoke out once again still making Ruby wonder why she was hearing this voice, and why it was only her that was hearing this.

'_Definitely need to tell Yang about this tomorrow. It will be an interesting story to tell her tomorrow, that's for sure. Now then…how am I supposed to find…whatever this voice thingy is?'_ she asked herself, waiting for a sign or anything to come up. She couldn't just use her speed semblance to rush around the library until a book bit her by the hand like in one of her fantasy series. (If you get the reference, you get a cookie! Because it's an amazing series…that hasn't been updated in forever)

Looking around, she finally noticed something in the air. Making her way towards it, she noticed that it led her down the row of books and into the library. Trusting her instincts, she slowly started following the emerald ball of light through the building. If she had been just going row by row, then she would have never seen the emerald glow or even started on getting to finding…whatever it was that she was looking for. "Who are you…?" Ruby muttered as she slowly followed the sphere of light down a row and then crossing over to another row. She noticed how the mysterious voice hadn't talked after asking her question, causing the brunette to frown lightly at that.

'_Yang is going to kill me…'_ she thought after noticing the light growing stronger and stronger as she continued going down the rabbit hole. Then again, nothing was gained by being cautious in life. _'Okay, where is this light even taking me?!'_ she wondered while noticing that she had been walking for what seemed like hours now and it was starting to annoy her. She thought she would have found the source of what was producing this light…or whatever this light was leading her towards. Finally, after what seemed like an hour of walking but what was actually fifteen minutes, the source of the light stopped in front of a book. A thick book that had a pink spine which immediately caught Ruby's interest.

'_Well isn't that cute…'_ she thought to herself before slowly placing her hand on it, ready to draw it back at a moment's notice. She had read enough fantasy novels to know that if a magical book was calling for you, sometimes there was a small test that you had to pass first. And Ruby Rose was not going to explain why she had any type of deformity, illness or anything else that her imagination conjured up to her older sister. Feeling nothing changing within her body, she sighed lightly.

Pulling the book out, she flipped it to the cover before looking at the title and the ornate looking cover. "The Book of Sakura Cards…well that's a weird title," she muttered to herself before hearing a loud clicking sound. Immediately growing alarmed and thinking that she had been found out, she dropped the book and used her semblance of speed to go somewhere else. Waiting a few minutes in tense darkness, she was pleasantly surprised to notice that no one was coming to check on the sound. _'I wonder what that was…'_ she thought before slowly approaching the book once more. Seeing it on its side, she noticed the light lock that was now open. Filing that away for later, she wondered what this book was doing here in the first place.

Opening the book, her eyes narrowed into slits as anger formed upon her face. Whoever created this book had damaged it far beyond any type of repair by creating a hollow in the book…and placing a set of cards in it. "Who…who would do such a thing?!" she growled out, not caring that no one could hear her at the moment. In her anger, she didn't notice the light glow appear around the top of the cards or the small circle that appeared underneath her feet as she said those words. Closing the book in anger, she looked upon the front of the book to see if there was any author that she could direct her anger towards. Intentional or not, no one should do this to a book.

No one.

Finding that there was apparently no name on the book that had the author's name on it, Ruby sighed lightly before opening the book once again, still annoyed that someone would do that to such an artifact. Seeing as she had nothing better to do, she picked up the first card that was on top of the deck, noticing the ornate star on it. Flipping the card over, she was surprised to see such an intricate drawing of a woman, along with a few words and symbols on it as well. _'what is all this…?' _she wondered before slowly looking down the card and seeing the words 'The Windy' on it.

"The Windy…and just who are you I wonder…" she questioned before feeling a small gust of wind come from nowhere. Seeing that she could usually create a speed burst at the barest of thoughts, which created wind, Ruby thought nothing of that for the first few seconds. Little did she know that this was going to be a bad idea as the wind started picking up around her. What she didn't realize is that by uttering the card's name, she activated the spell and summoned the winds that were under the card's command.

Without precise instructions, the Windy Card kept blowing and before long, she noticed that the cards were starting to be picked up from the book that she was holding. With eyes widening in shock and terror, Ruby tried to grab them but only succeeded in grabbing one of the cards.

'_I just need to wait until the wind dies…what on Remnant?!' _She was shocked to see that the cards weren't hitting the ceiling like she thought they were, but they were going straight through the ceiling! "Wait, stop!" the brunette exclaimed, doing her best to grab more than what she already had, though was failing miserably due to the unpredictable winds. Only after all the cards scattered to wherever they went did the wind finally died down and all she had was a pink book with a hollow indentation that used to have nineteen (she counted!) cards in it. And out of those nineteen cards…she had two.

"Something tells me I'm in a lot of trouble…" Ruby muttered before looking over the card that was in her hand besides the card that caused her to get into this mess in the first place. _'The Flower'…what's with the cards all having female figures? The Windy looks like an angel with sylph-like wings and The Flower looks like a little girl holding a flower basket…' _Ruby then put the two cards back into the book before closing it. Since she couldn't put it back due to whatever just happened, she decided to take it with her.

"Well…at least I made a friend…that's one good thing about today. Maybe tomorrow won't be to bad…?" she thought out loud before seeing the cover glowing a golden yellow and dropped the book, yet again. "Me and my big mouth…"

"Mistress Sakura…but how? You sealed us away…" a cute teddy bear figure with wings commented while looking at Ruby. Ruby had no idea what was going on or who this Sakura person was. Seeing the bear looking at her though, she was surprised to see how cute it was…and the bear was surprised to see how much this girl looked like Sakura. However, she wasn't Sakura. "Wait…you aren't her. Who are you?!" the winged bear asked as he got off the book and was about to transform into his Guardian Form. Reaching for his magic, he found that he was unable to do so and became worried.

"Oh, please tell me that didn't happen again…" he muttered softly before looking at the book behind him and opened the cover, only to see empty space where there used to be cards sitting in there. "It did…great. Just fantastic…" he muttered before being picked up and hugged by the girl.

"I asked you a question. Who are you and what's going on?!" Ruby exclaimed. She wished that she thought about bringing Crescent Rose along with her so that she could be more intimidating but thought that she wouldn't need it since she was just going out on a midnight stroll.

"I should be asking you the same thing brat. But since you asked…my name is Cerberus, or Kero-chan, as my Mistress used to call me. And I was tasked with guarding these cards as the 'Beast of the Seal'. So now that you know who I am…who are you?" the now identified 'Kero-chan' asked. Ruby thought about everything that had happened in the last few minutes before sighing softly. "I'm going insane. Or dreaming…definitely dreaming. There's no way that…ow!" Ruby exclaimed as the little bear had bit her thumb. Since she felt pain…and the plushie was still in front of her, this had to be reality.

"What is your name, girl?" Kero asked, this time glaring at the girl that was currently holding him. He wanted an answer, especially since he had no idea what was going on. And this was definitely not Ozpin…the man who had kept updating the book by feeding it a little bit of magic every once in a while. Not only that, but he also talked to the Beast of the Seal, letting Kero know some things about this world, but not everything.

"My name is Ruby Rose…" she replied, while still wondering just exactly who this 'Mistress Sakura' was that Kero had continuously gone on and on about. Deciding to voice this question, she let the bear go, smirking lightly as she watched him float in mid-air. "Um…who is this Sakura person that you keep talking about? I've read a lot of stuff and never once came upon that name, you or anything concerning…all of this," she commented, waving her hand behind her, commenting about the book.

"You wouldn't hear about it in any book…Mistress Sakura made sure that nothing about her, the Clow Cards, or Sakura Cards for that matter, ever get written down in any history book. Now then…let's see the damage before I continue on and explain your new duty as the Card Captor," Kero commented before looking through the book. Seeing the two cards he sighed lightly. "Well…it's not too bad. At least you have one more than Sakura did when starting out…" he muttered to himself, ignoring the questions that Ruby was asking him about what he meant by becoming a Card Captor…or whatever he called her just a few seconds ago.

"What do you mean by calling me a cardcaptor Cerberus?" Ruby asked, using his full name in order to, hopefully, get his attention as he lamented about the lost cards. Seeing him turn around and look at her again, she smiled awkwardly.

"Card Captor, not cardcaptor. There's a difference, albeit slightly," Kero replied with a light sigh and sat down in front of the book. "First things first though; before you become a card captor you need to agree to fix your mistake. After that, I'll explain what it means to be a card captor and everything else in this world of Remnant.

"Wait…if you've been sealed, how do you know about this world?"

"Good question…and one that I'll answer in time. But not right now and not until I have more trust in you. Right now, we barely know each other, and I have no idea how competent you are when it comes to all of this."

"Fair enough, I suppose. So…what do I have to do?" she asked, surprising Kero. While she hated how her competency was questioned, she could understand where the creature's comments were coming from, which was why she didn't question it.

"I just told you that…" Kero started to say before being interrupted by Ruby saying that she would do it. "Wait, just like that?" he asked, shocked. Sakura had taken a lot more time when it came to convince her to do this, but it seemed like Ruby would be okay with it right from the start.

"Well then, first you have to say these words. Repeat after me. 'I, Ruby Rose, choose of my own will and free of mind to become the newest Card Captor and fix my mistake of letting the Cards of Mistress Sakura out into the world.'"

Ruby nodded and stood up before placing her hand over her heart. "I, Ruby Rose, choose of my own will and free of mind to become the newest Card Captor and fix my mistake of letting the Cards of Mistress Sakura out into the World," Ruby repeated verbatim. After that, Kero smirked, glad to know that she was willing to do whatever it took.

"Well then…first thing to note is that you really didn't have to do that. I just wanted to see if you would go through with it. What you do need to do; however, is take a hold of this," he replied before closing his eyes and concentrating as Sakura's old Sealing Wand came into view, a pink staff with a ruby gemstone (Ruby Rose hid a smirk at the irony of that) separating the staff from the ornate top. Said top of the wand was a five-pointed gold star encircled by even more pink; however, on both sides of the circle was one white wing. "Place your hand on this and then grab it. After that, words should come to you in order to seal the wand, unseal it and how to seal a Sakura Card back into its card form. For now though, do you have a pen with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because if you don't, then anyone with magical power can just use the magic in the cards all willy-nilly. If you place your name on them; however, they become yours and only you can use them, or give them to other people with true magical power to use."

"True Magical Power?" Ruby asked, wondering what Kero meant. Could he have meant Dust users?

"Ruby…to unlock the book, you had to have magical power; either by being related to a Maiden, the Wizard or something along those lines…not a Dust User. You, Ruby Rose, can use magic. True, undiluted, magic." Kero commented, letting the information sink in at once. Seeing that the girl was quiet, he decided to wait and see if she heard all of that before asking if she wanted it repeated. Just before he was going to ask…

"I can _**use **_magic?!" she asked before fainting dead away.

* * *

Dragon and Sword Master: Hello again any people who decided to finish reading the first chapter of this story. It is my sincere hope that you want more, but if not…I'm okay with that too. I just wanted to write a story that combined my love for Card Captor Sakura and my love for the web show RWBY. (I…actually first found out about CCS through the dub, CardCaptors. _Please don't kill me) _and fell in love with that. And then I found the original and fell in love with that so much more.

While some people love dubs, the shortcuts and dubbing decisions that happened to Card Captor Sakura is one of the reasons why I like watching with subtitles more so than with English dubbing. This and 4Kids…enough said.

But I've done enough rambling, and I apologize about that. Let me know if I should continue this or go back to another one of my stories.


End file.
